Excuses with an Epiphany
by Ilyik
Summary: ABCs of Writing Prompt. Ben and Rey are making excuses to see each other. And they have an epiphany, or rather.. Rey does.


**A/N: So! Next installment of the ABCs prompt! Let's see where this takes us! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**EXCUSES WITH AN EPIPHANY**

_Ben x Rey_

* * *

Rey had always thought that her neighbor, Ben, was a little on the weird side. To say that he was socially inept was an understatement. He didn't know how to deal with anyone. She could tell that he meant well, but anytime they'd exchanged words, he'd always come across with a bite. He wasn't used to talking to people. Or maybe it was women? She didn't know. She knew that he had issues. But then again, she had issues, too. It was difficult for her to talk to a man without being extremely guarded. Due to her past, she had always been guarded with the opposite gender. Any man she knew in the past always found a way to burn her in the end. So safe to say, she was ready to push them away at a moment's notice, not getting too attached to anyone or anything.

But Ben was different. She had gotten comfortable with his presence. She'd gotten comfortable with him coming over every once in a while. It wasn't overbearing or annoying, as she thought it would turn into. It's like he knew how to space it out to where he wouldn't be a nuisance. As if he were trying to get her used to him and want him around. She thought about that on more than a couple of occasions. Was he?

She was interrupted from her thoughts as a knock came at the door. She stood from her couch and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal none other than Ben Solo at her door, wearing his usual black long sleeves and black pants. She quite liked how he looked. His long black hair, his strong jawline, his deep dark eyes that pulled her in. Everything about him screamed at her to do something to make him hers. But she refrained. He was definitely attractive, that was for sure, but she wasn't sure if he was interested.

"I bought too much. Do you like Chinese?" he asked as he held out a bag to her, a small smirk on his lips. He was so unsure of himself, she realized. He was trying to be nice, she realized.

She gave him a grin and nodded as she opened her door wider for him, inviting him in. "I like all food," she snickered. "Chinese especially."

"Good. It would be a shame for it to go to waste." He entered into her apartment and set the food on the table, quickly finding the excess food and setting it out.

She noticed that he wasn't unpacking his own food and she frowned. "Would you..." Ben looked up at her curiously. "Would you like to stay and have dinner?" she asked as she scratched her cheek uncomfortably.

Ben felt his cheeks heat up, but he tried his best to suppress it. He nodded and hesitantly got his own food out. "Sure..."

She smiled wide at him. "Good! It sucks to eat alone all the time," she said as she laughed off the awkwardness.

That was the first time they'd had dinner together. She dominated the conversation, going on about mechanics and the mods she wanted to make to her car. Ben gave limited input, opting instead to hear her talk and go on about what she was passionate about. He had gone to bed content that night, happy that he'd gotten to know her more. The nightmares were absent for a night.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

A week had passed since their dinner together. Rey noticed that he wasn't coming over for a while. Usually, it was every four or so days, but it had been well over eight. She wondered if she ruined their odd little friendship with all her talking. She groaned as she put the pillow over her face and released her frustrations into it with another loud groan of disapproval. She didn't know how to talk to people either, she supposed. It was supposed to be half and half in the conversation; not her talking for ninety percent of it. She cursed herself as she tore herself out of bed. She looked at the coffee pot and grinned a little. She'd make him breakfast! And with that, she set to work.

A few minutes later and she had piled bacon, sausage and eggs onto the plate with toast. She got dressed into something a little more decent (she threw on a baggy shirt and pajama pants, not forgetting the bra) and walked to her front door. She hesitated as she nibbled her bottom lip in shyness. Was this appropriate? Would he think her weird? Sure, he'd brought her food because he claimed to buy too much, but... was this really appropriate? Oh, but she wanted to see him! She sighed and thought for a long moment. Would he think her weird? What was the worst he could say? No? She could take that. Maybe.

With a groan, she opened her door and walked to his apartment next door. She knocked on his door and waited. It was too late to turn back now. She heard no movement from the inside. She wondered if he was even home. She hesitantly knocked again, a bit more timid this time. Then she heard movement. A loud thump actually. She blinked at the door and wondered what was going on. She didn't have to wait long as she saw the door fling open to reveal a shirtless Ben with sleep tousled hair hanging in his face. He rubbed his eye with his palm before opening his other one to see her there. His eye widened and he stilled, realizing what shape he was in. "Uhhh... O-One second," he said as he quickly shut the door, almost slammed it, to go get more decent.

Rey stood there with a blush on her cheeks, having realized just how much more attractive he'd gotten. She'd woken him up. And did he look sexy! She shivered at the image that burned itself into her memory. Just when she thought she couldn't get more attracted to him...

He opened the door again, wearing a shirt and his hair smoothed out, wearing a blush on his cheeks. "Hey..." he said quietly.

Rey regained her confidence as she gave him a shy smile. "Breakfast? I made too much," she said with a teasing grin.

Ben glanced down at the plate and grinned at her as he let her in. It was surprisingly clean, she noted. Well organized. Not something she imagined a bachelor pad to look like. She set the food on the counter. "Where's your plates?" she asked as she heard him close the door.

He glanced over at her, still somewhat in shock that she'd come over for breakfast. "Uh... the cabinet above the sink..."

She nodded and walked over to the cabinet in question, opened it and realized she was so short. She stood on her tip toes and reached and reached, but she couldn't reach it. She felt his presence behind her and he grabbed the plates with ease, handing them to her without a word. She blushed at their proximity. "Th-thanks." He realized he was making her uncomfortable and he backed away, opting to grab the silverware instead, on the opposite side of the counter. She plated the food and set it on the table only for Ben to come behind her and set the silverware down. She took a seat and he sat adjacent to her. "I hope it's good. I'm not much of a cook," she said with a small laugh.

Ben smirked at her and shrugged. "I'm sure it is," he said as he picked up his fork and started to eat the food she provided for him. "Thank you for breakfast."

Rey smiled at him. "It's the least I can do for you buying dinner," she said as she shoved some bacon in her mouth.

Ben blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You bought too much." Ben remained silent. "What single guy, who is used to providing for himself, buys too much food?"

"What single woman, who is used to making food for herself, makes too much?" he countered, earning a blush from his words.

Rey started to laugh, joined by Ben a moment later. "I wanted to repay you."

"You didn't have to."

"You haven't been around for a while and I was worried." Ben accidentally dropped his fork, making Rey blush as she realized how open she'd been with him. "Uh... I mean..."

Ben avoided her glance as he picked his fork back up, pushing his food around his plate. "I was working late..."

"Glad you're ok," she said as nonchalantly as she could as she shoved more food in her mouth, silently cursing herself for revealing too much and making this perfectly nice breakfast awkward.

Ben stole a glance at her. He could tell she was kicking herself, and he found it kind of cute that she was so embarrassed. "Did you mean it?"

Rey looked at him, searching his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out why he asked. She didn't really know what to say to avoid it, so she had no other option but to be honest. "Yes."

He debated asking something else, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Whatever odd relationship they had, he didn't want to ruin it. Just because he felt one way, didn't mean she felt that way, too. He turned back to his food and opted to eat, rather than push it. And he didn't have to. She finished her food and walked to his sink to wash her dish, Ben following suit afterward. He could tell she was wanting to leave as she made her way to the door. "Coffee?" he asked, unable to get the full question out with as fast as she was moving. He watched her hesitate at the door. He didn't push her, didn't nag her. He wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted her to stay. Rey shut the door that she had opened and turned to face him with a small smile. Ben put on the coffee with a small lopsided grin.

Rey walked back to the bar and watched the coffee trickle into the coffee pot silently. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Making things awkward all the time." She sighed to herself. "And not letting you talk when we had dinner. I kind of dominated the conversation with stupid things," she said with a nervous laugh.

Ben turned to her then, arms crossed over his chest. "I learned a lot about you that night. Don't apologize." He thought for a minute. "And you don't make things awkward."

"Were you really working late?" Rey asked as she stared at him, her gaze demanding answers.

"Yes."

"I didn't scare you away?" she prodded.

Ben snickered. "No." She nodded as he turned to make their cups. He reached in the fridge for milk and put the sugar before her. As she poured her milk, he decided to ask her a question. "Did you miss me?" he teased.

"Yes." Ben's eyes widened at her. He cleared his throat nervously as she passed the milk to him. He made his own coffee in silence. Rey watched him. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Just surprising."

"Why?" she asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm not usually one to be missed," he said with a shrug.

"Hard to believe..." she murmured, making him splutter his coffee. She blushed when she realized what she'd said. She helped him clean the mess off the counter as he coughed. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off the mess from his shirt. His coughing stopped as he watched her carefully. His hand went on hers as she was wiping at his shirt. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her. "Ben-"

"Rey... Would you-" They both jumped as Ben's cell rang, making him sigh in frustration. He walked away with much hesitance, only to answer his phone with a grunt. "Solo." He listened for a minute. "Ok. I'll be there." He hung up and sighed. "I need to go. I'll... see you around?"

Rey blushed and nodded as she finished her coffee and set it in the sink. He walked her to the door. She paused and he stood in the doorway, staring at her. He wanted to lean forward, but he didn't want her to be scared away. "See you around, Solo," she said with a small grin. Ben grinned as he shut the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Another week passed before they had contact again. Rey had been mulling over everything. They were getting closer, that was for sure. But what was that last time? Were they about to get _that_ close? She brushed that thought away. There was no way. He was just being nice. There was now way he actually wanted to be with her. She wasn't the nicest and she wasn't the most feminine. What guy would want a girl like that? She was harsh. Bitter. Awkward. Why would he want anything to do with her? She was lucky he was even her friend. What if he was just trying to be nice to her because she had been nice to him? What if his bites in the beginning was him pushing her away because he truly didn't want to be around her?

Rey grunted as she laid in bed, sipping at her tea quietly. She was sick. Oh, how glorious it was to be sick. She felt another cough tear through her body as she wheezed and sipped more of her tea to alleviate her raw throat. She heard a knock at the door and didn't have the energy to get up. She couldn't call out to whoever it was either. Then she heard another knock and her name being called by Ben from the other side. She wanted to let him in and everything, but she just didn't have the energy to. She started coughing more violently this time and before she knew it, her door was open with Ben looking around for her frantically. "Rey?" he called as he stayed in the doorway. She had swung her feet over the side of the bed, hunched over in pain. He ran to her side and gently put his hand on her back. "Rey... breathe," he said softly as he rubbed her back affectionately.

Her coughing subsided and she sighed in aggravation. "Ben? What are you-"

He held up a bag with a small sheepish grin. "I heard you coughing last night, so I thought this would help," he said as he pulled out some cough syrup and decongestants, as well as some expectorant for the daytime.

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "You didn't need to do that."

Ben gave her a trademark Solo grin. "Sure I did. I couldn't sleep just as much as you could and you were close to knocking down the walls," he teased.

She laughed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder, eyes closing peacefully. "Thanks, Ben. You're the best," she whispered as he handed her the cough syrup. She drank it and cringed at the taste, but she handed it back to him with a small thanks.

He gave her a small smile then and gently laid her down in her bed, mindful of his hands, and covered her up. When he went to turn and walk away, to give her some privacy, he felt a hand on his, warm and delicate. He turned to her curiously. "Stay?" she whispered, her eyes pleading him not to go. Ben gave her a small smile and nodded as he sat on the floor. He held her hand as she slept, closing his own eyes in exhaustion.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

When Rey awoke, she saw Ben at her side and blushed when she realized he was on the floor, holding her hand. She was still feeling a bit lightheaded from all the sickness and coughing she'd done. She looked around and saw the medicine on the bedside table and gave a small smile. He really cared about her being sick. She rolled over onto her side and stared at his sleeping face. She wanted to move the hair from his eyes, but she didn't know if that would wake him up or if that would be creepy. She hesitantly reached forward and did it anyway. When his face was revealed to her, she really took in his features. Sure, she knew her neighbor was attractive, but seeing him sleep was a whole other level of attractive. His face was relaxed and his hair hung freely. There were no concentration lines on his face. There was nothing but peace.

"It's hard to sleep when someone's staring at you," his voice whispered, making Rey jump with a gasp. He opened his eyes and gave her a small grin when he saw how red her face was. "That look suits you," he teased with a small chuckle.

"How long were you awake?" she asked as he released her hand and sat up to stretch. She watched his muscles under his shirt and had to avert her eyes.

"Probably when you moved my hair," he said as he stood from the floor and looked around. "Have you taken your medicine yet?" Rey shook her head. Ben nodded and walked into the kitchen to make her some more tea. "Sugar?" he called.

"Honey," she corrected as she swung her feet over the bed and grabbed her medicine.

"I didn't think we were at that stage yet," he teased with a chuckle.

She walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar, a dark blush on her face. "Yet?"

Ben blushed, all laughing having stopped. "Uhh... I mean..."

Rey studied him intently for a few moments. "Don't you have work?" she asked suspiciously.

Ben sighed and turned to look at her then. "I have off."

"Why?"

"You're sick and you need help," he said nonchalantly.

She stared into his eyes for a little bit. "How long are you off work?"

Ben averted his glance as if he were in trouble. "Two weeks..."

Rey's eyes widened. "Why so long!?"

Ben sighed and walked up to her. "I figured you'd be sick for a week."

"And what about the other week?"

Ben gave her a sheepish grin. "I figured I would get sick."

Rey tilted her head curiously. "Why?"

"For this," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. She stiffened under the contact, her mind racing. Ben was kissing her? Why?! And she didn't feel the need to fight him either. It actually felt quite nice, if she had to be honest... She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, tilting her head to kiss him more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she felt him smile through the kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "Your fever went down, so maybe I'm safe," he said with a small smirk.

"That's all you have to say?" she teased as she gently punched his chest.

Ben chuckled. "Were you expecting me to confess my undying love for you?" he teased back, earning a blush from the woman in his arms.

"Jerk..."

Ben kissed her lips again. "I do."

Rey looked at him curiously. "You do what?"

Ben held her face in his hands, his over-sized hands that just seemed to hold every inch of her face. "I love you, Rey."

What did she just hear? She blinked at him in disbelief. And then she realized what had been happening this whole time. Every time he had come by, it was because he was making an excuse to see her. She was finding an excuse to see him. They'd formed a weird friendship, but somehow, it all felt right. The kiss, the silly banter, everything. It was all right. She understood now. She understood him as a person and what she wanted as well. She kissed his lips softly before smiling wide at him. "I love you, too, Ben."

Ben gave her a warm smile, one that melted her heart. "I'm definitely going to get sick."

"It's worth it," she said as their lips joined again, Rey giggling and Ben chuckling as they held each other, finally finding someone that they both understood. And all it took was making excuses to see each other.


End file.
